<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Fallen In Love by RavenArcana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200932">To Be Fallen In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArcana/pseuds/RavenArcana'>RavenArcana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depression, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArcana/pseuds/RavenArcana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley were enjoying their quiet domestic life, until one night Gabriel and Beelzebub come and take Crowley. After searching relentlessly, Aziraphale wait’s for a miracle, angelic or otherwise, to bring Crowley Back to him.</p>
<p>This is the first fic I am posting on here. All feedback is welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Until Deals Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale walked through the door, setting his keys on the small table by the door. </p>
<p>“I’m home, my dear.” He announced but received no reply. </p>
<p>Softly he pattered into the sitting room and a soft smile appeared across his face. Crowley, his wily serpent, was on the couch his face relaxed in sleep. Sunlight danced over his form and he looked comfortable and warm. </p>
<p>Aziraphale removed his jacket and set it on the back of his reading chair and slowly approached Crowley as he reached out to stroke his cheek. </p>
<p>“My love,” He whispered and let his eyes wander over his partner. It never ceased to amaze him and the warm feeling that swelled every time he touched Crowley. Like it felt right and everything wonderful in the universe was within reach. </p>
<p>Crowley let out a soft groan, slowly opening his snake-like eyes to the angel standing in front of him. </p>
<p>“Angel,” he smiled, and he rolled on his side and patted the couch beside him. “Sleep beside me?” </p>
<p>Aziraphale knew sleep was not something he ever needed, but when Crowley asked, it didn’t matter. He removed his bow tie, gently setting it aside, and moved to lay on the couch. </p>
<p>After a few adjustments, Crowley was curled up almost on top of his angel, his head nestled near Aziraphale’s neck. Crowley grabbed onto Aziraphale’s chest and his breathing slowed and fell into a gentle rhythm. </p>
<p>“Sleep well Crowley,” Aziraphale smiled and placed his hand over Crowley’s and just let the moment wash over him. These were some of his favorite moments. Just existing in the place that Crowley did. No words being spoken. Just the two of them. </p>
<p>Aziraphale spent his days at the bookshop. Never really selling books and searching for those rarities that no one else had miraculously found. Crowley often took his “unworthy” plants and vegetables from the garden and sold them at the morning market. They had finally moved into their own cottage. A place where they both belonged.</p>
<p>Aziraphale had learned to adjust to having someone else in his personal space, as had Crowley. Aziraphale began to share and read some of his favorite pieces with Crowley, something he never did with anyone else. Crowley had learned to trust letting Aziraphale in the same bed as him as he slept. </p>
<p>The angel had something new to guard. The gentle demon who, in the early morning hours, would let out soft whimpers. Nightmares he had never really told Aziraphale about. Sometimes he would say words like “please”, “don’t”, or “fall”, the anxiety and sadness rolling off him in waves. Aziraphale would gently put his book down, pull the covers over them both, and pull Crowley close to him. In turn, Crowley’s whimpers would stop and his soft breathing would return. This was also the only time Aziraphale would sleep. </p>
<p>By the time Crowley would wake, Aziraphale was usually gone to the bookshop or in the sitting room with a book in his hands. Crowley was none the wiser. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was brought back to the sleeping demon who had readjusted in his sleep and the angel reached behind Crowley on the couch and covered both with a soft throw and let sleep take him, promising himself he would be up before Crowley so they could go to dinner. </p>
<p>That was until a strange presence in their home startled him awake. </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes shot open to meet two familiar faces in the golden hour light. </p>
<p>“Hello, Aziraphale. Long time since Armageddon.” Gabriel spoke his eyes baring down at the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Beelzebub looming beside him like a shadow.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale shot up, putting himself between the two intruders and Crowley who was awake and in the process of standing at the ready. </p>
<p>Gabriel held his hands up, taking a step back from the recently sleeping pair. “We mean no harm; we are just here to collect on a debt.” </p>
<p>“Of what? Armageddon did not happen. You can’t hurt us; you’ve already tried and failed.” Aziraphale questioned, his teeth gritted. </p>
<p>He could feel the anxiety and fear pouring off of Crowley from behind him. He knew Crowley wasn’t defenseless, but that wasn’t going to stop him from protecting his demon. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, it’s not a reminder for you. But for him.” Beelzebub said, a smirk directed behind Aziraphale. </p>
<p>Aziraphale did not move but his face shifted slightly, and Beelzebub’s smile grew. “What? Your little loverboy didn’t tell you?” </p>
<p>“Tell me what?”</p>
<p>Gabriel stepped forward, “Turns out your loverboy signed a contract with the devil himself. One which he broke.” </p>
<p>“What was his contract?” Aziraphale asked, looking between the intruders. </p>
<p>“Crowley, do you care to explain, or will you follow us back to hell?” Beelzebub said looking past Aziraphale. </p>
<p>Crowley sighed, straightening his shirt, and placing a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder moving past the Angel towards Beelzebub.  “It’s okay angel. I knew this was coming.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked between them all and reached out to Crowley, grabbing his hand. “Crowley.... what’s going on?” </p>
<p>Crowley looked back at Aziraphale and have a soft smile before he pulled the angel's hand to his lips. “I’ll see you.” </p>
<p>“Crowley, wait!” Aziraphale said as he moved forward, and Gabriel stepped in his path. </p>
<p>“Let this go Aziraphale. You know this works...”</p>
<p>“If you say in mysterious ways, so help me, Gabriel....” </p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, “Or you’ll what?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stopped and watched as Crowley and Beelzebub walked toward the door. “Crowley,” he whispered. Willing the demon to turn around and explain what was happening. </p>
<p>Crowley moved forward, his face never meeting Aziraphale’s. </p>
<p>“Gabriel, what has he done? We were meant to be left alone.” Aziraphale asked, almost pleading. </p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and turn to follow the other two out, “he fell in love." Gabriel said shutting the door behind him.<br/>
Aziraphale stood motionless for only a moment. Before running towards the door into the early evening air. </p>
<p>“Crowley!” He shouted looking around and moving down the driveway. There was no sign of the trio insight. “CROWLEY!” </p>
<p>Aziraphale paced back and forth before stopping and called forth a miracle. </p>
<p>No miracles came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Sky Full Of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale is still coming to terms with Crowley being gone. A visiting Gabriel and sunset remind him of a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point, Aziraphale stopped counting the days it had been since Crowley left with Gabriel and Beelzebub. It all turned into time without him. A bed without him. A home without his serpent. </p>
<p>Aziraphale spent days praying or trying to bring about a miracle. He had even asked Anathema to conjure up a demon with her craft and she refused. </p>
<p>“That’s not how this works. Also, there is no guarantee it would be Crowley. It is like knocking on a stranger’s door. You don’t know who will answer and what they will want.” She had told him. “The most I can do is try to locate him. Even that’s a stretch.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s panic and searching eventually became waiting and tossing ideas around. He had tried everything he knew within his power and had nothing to show for it. Anathema and Newton also tried everything they could. But there was only so much they could do. </p>
<p>About three months later, Gabriel appeared at the bookshop. He offered Aziraphale a chance to join the angels again. </p>
<p>“We need everyone on our side. Be sensible Aziraphale. Your time with the humans is done.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale had heard enough and turned on him, his fists holding Gabriel’s jacket. “Where is Crowley?” </p>
<p>“Aziraphale. I am Archangel Gabriel. What do you think you can do to me?” </p>
<p>Disgusted, Aziraphale dropped his hands “Leave my shop Gabriel and never come again.” </p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s thoughts turned to heaven as he closed his shop early and decided to drive the Bentley back home. Aziraphale remembered almost everything about his time in heaven before he was assigned to watch over the Gate of Eden. Well, almost everything. </p>
<p>The angels knew someone had been asking questions. Speaking out against mother. Gabriel and Michael’s warnings about what would happen to the traitors. His friend, Raphael, with the eyes the color of a well-worn leather-bound book. </p>
<p>There was no telling how many angels fell during that time. Since then, the remaining angels had been separated. Always on missions. Reporting to the higher-ups on every move they made. Almost like they were afraid of another uprising. </p>
<p>He never figured out what happened to Raphael. When he used to ask, Gabriel would smile and say he did not need to know. </p>
<p>Aziraphale hoped he was still creating stars in the sky. Sometimes he would watch Raphael as he worked. He loved the finesse and care that was put into each constellation. One day Raphael showed him a very special project he was working on. Aziraphale could not remember the name, but it had been beautiful. Nothing like he had seen Raphael create before. It was also the last time Aziraphale had seen his friend. “I have something to tell you. Meet me later,” those being the last words Raphael had ever spoken to him. </p>
<p>Aziraphale parked the Bentley taking a deep breath and staring into the sky, the chill of winter was about, and the sky was painted in glorious colors of blue, orange, yellow, and pink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet Raphael would know what to do. He was always so clever,” Aziraphale mumbled to himself. The only thing worse than not being able to find Crowley was knowing it was his fault. Gabriel’s words “he fell in love” echoed constantly in the angel’s mind causing panic and tears he knew were attributed to his many years, being among mankind. But the logic did not stop the nightmares of Crowley back as he walked out the door.</p>
<p>Aziraphale had not inhabited their bed since his demon left. He spent more of his time reading or thinking of outlandish ways to find Crowley, short of going straight to Lucifer himself. He did not like to think of what would happen if he were to be discorporated. If heaven took him then his fruitless searches for Crowley would most certainly end permanently. </p>
<p>There were also moments, like tonight, where the angel would just let his thoughts drift. It was not his favorite way to spend time, but it was a nice break from pretending everything was alright. Gabriel’s unwanted visit had his mind reeling back into his time in heaven. He had not thought of Raphael since the fall. But for the third time that night, the beautiful angel with the flame-colored hair was on his mind and he had an idea. Was there a chance his old friend would help him? Of all the angels in heaven, he could be the one to at least find out what happened to his serpent.   </p>
<p>The next morning Aziraphale was headed out to visit Anathema. He had become fond of the human woman and enjoyed her company as well as her partner Newton. However, his bond with Newton was not as strong as it was with Anathema. As usual, she made tea and biscuits and kept Aziraphale up to date on the Them. The group of children would show up sometimes and tell everyone of their adventures. Aziraphale always suspected Adam knew the other reasons for the visits but never spoke a word. Just because the child had rejected his father did not mean that he was powerless. </p>
<p>“My dear, might I ask a question of you?” Anathema’s eyes narrowed toward Aziraphale slightly, but she nodded for him to continue. “you can locate things, correct?” </p>
<p>Newton chuckled, “That she can, what have you lost? Some Tartan bowties? I am always losing these myself,” he said pushing his glasses up his face. </p>
<p>“Aziraphale, I’ve already tried to locate Crowley. That was one of the first things I tried. He is not on earth. You know this.” </p>
<p>“I know. But I was not talking about Crowley. I had a friend when I was in heaven. Raphael.”</p>
<p>“I can,” she hesitated “try. But occult beings can be hard. I only had confidence trying to find Crowley because I had been around him.” </p>
<p>“That’s all I am asking. Please try.” </p>
<p>Anathema nodded letting the angel know she would try to have the information the next time they met. </p>
<p>Newton walked him out to the Bentley as he always did when it was time to leave. “Why do you drive that car? I know you have the ability to just “pop over” so to speak.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked softly down at the car, “Crowley would discorporate me if I let his car just rot in the garage.”<br/>The Bentley roared to life, but it was a quiet drive back to the cottage. Aziraphale suspected in some weird way, the Bentley missed the former driver. When Crowley would drive, the radio always played music. It was one band, but it always brought a smile to Crowley, and sometimes he would tap his fingers to the rhythm. Now, no matter how much Aziraphale messed with the dial, no music played.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my posting became nonexistent because of my job. But now that I am out of there I should be posting more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angelic Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale gets news, but not the news he is looking for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale never dreamt. No, that was a human concept. But often, when he felt compelled he would enter a trance-like state that was as close to sleep as he would get. </p><p>Often in his mind, he would “dream” of colors. Beautiful colors that would meld and create stunning works of art. Much like the sky or the petals that swayed in the wind of Crowley’s garden. </p><p>Other times it would be memories and Aziraphale had 6000 years of them. But the last few years were his favorite memories to dream about. Like laying in bed beside his demon as he slept. The sound of rain tapping gently against the window as the angel thumbed through a poetry book. Sometimes he would look over at the demons sleeping form and feel like a protector making sure nothing disturbed his love. </p><p>Ever so often Crowley would whimper in his sleep. Aziraphale would gently lay his book beside him and place a reassuring hand on the back of the sleeping figure. More often than not the whimpering would subside and Crowley would slide closer to the angel. </p><p>This was one of the occasions where Crowley woke. Eyelids half closed as he entangled his legs with Aziraphale. </p><p>“Morning Angel.”</p><p>“Good morning my dear.” </p><p>“You know you don’t have to wait for me to wake up, yeah?” </p><p>“I know. But I like watching over you.” </p><p>Crowley snaked his hands around Aziraphale’s neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. </p><p>Aziraphale smiled into it. Relishing in the taste of Crowley, his lips, the little puffs of breath that would tickle his face. It was intoxicating. It was one of those moments where the love and happiness inside of him would burst through. </p><p>“I love you,” Aziraphale said, smiling and letting out a small chuckle. </p><p>Crowley looked at him and didn’t say a thing. Crowley wasn’t one to use the word “love”. But it didn’t matter. His beautiful snake-like eyes told Aziraphale everything he needed to know. </p><p>Or at least, that’s what he wanted to think. </p><p>Aziraphale “woke” on the couch and stared at the ceiling. The morning light dancing and swaying. He felt a pain in his chest and it was tight. A numbness set over him as he tried to regain some kind of control of his form. </p><p>It was at this time a soft ringing started up from the phone across the room. Aziraphale rose, running his hand over his face. </p><p>He took a breath before picking up the phone. “This is Aziraphale.” </p><p>“It’s Anathema. You might want to come over. Quickly.” </p><p>Aziraphale set down the receiver and was in Anathema’s home before she had the chance to hang up the phone. </p><p>“What is it? Did you find Raphael?” </p><p>“Not exactly....” she said gesturing behind the angel. </p><p>He turned and almost immediately put Anathema behind him. </p><p>“Michael...” he growled</p><p>“Principality Aziraphale.” They said standing and straightening their jacket. </p><p>Anathema placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Listen to what Michael has to say. Please.” </p><p>“It seems you’re trying to find Raphael.” Michael continued ignoring the exchange between the witch and the angel. “I’m here to tell you to put an end to your search.” </p><p>Aziraphale scoffed. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“You don’t know? Interesting.”</p><p>Aziraphale arched his eyebrow and an annoyed expression crossed his face.<br/>
“What’s interesting? Why are you here?”</p><p>Michael straightened and smoothed the ends of their jacket. “Never mind that. My business here is that you should end this search. You won’t find Raphael. Not anymore.”</p><p>Aziraphale blinked for a second before letting out a sigh. That was a roundabout way of saying Raphael had fallen. The angels acted as if those who had fallen were gone entirely. It wasn’t true. But for them, it was as close to death as one got. </p><p>“Oh.” That was all he managed to get out. </p><p>“Well, I’ve done my part.” The archangel said, moving towards the door.</p><p>“Michael!” Aziraphale called after them as they stepped onto the porch. “One last question, can you tell me why he fell?”</p><p>“Ask Gabriel.” That was all they said before disappearing in a blinding light. </p><p>Aziraphale let out a deep sigh. He didn’t need to but it made him feel a little bit better. He didn’t know what to think about the information about Raphael, but the mystery of what happened to him was solved. Raphael was gone and there was no telling where in hell he was. </p><p>Anathema came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. It was very comforting. Very human. Aziraphale reached up to pat her hand in return. “I’m alright. Thank you for trying.” </p><p>“You’re my friend Aziraphale. Our friendship might not be a normal one, but I care about you. I know Newton does as well.” </p><p>Aziraphale smiled a sad smile at the witch. Her words were compelling and sweet. He deeply cared for her and Newton as well. But it wasn’t enough. Not while his other half was out there and he knew it. </p><p>“I was hoping Raphael could lead us to Crowley. But it seems I was mistaken.” </p><p>“We’ll find him. We haven’t exhausted all of our options.” </p><p>“Haven’t we?” </p><p>Anathema looked him in the eyes. Her gaze so powerful it could have frozen someone in their tracks. “No. I’m not giving up just yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, transitioning into a new job is exhausting :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter... well besides the sad bits. I will try to keep this updated regularly, but life does happen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>